


Cosplaying isn't always pretty

by rike_with_love



Category: Gintama
Genre: Consensual, Cosplay, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interrupted, Lime, Morning, Orgasm, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Torturing Hijikata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rike_with_love/pseuds/rike_with_love
Summary: Okikagu week 2018, Day 4: Cosplay. Sougo has snuck Kagura in the Shinsengumi compound to spend the night together. Age of the characters isn't mentioned, but they are both adults.





	Cosplaying isn't always pretty

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or its characters. Sorachi Hideaki does. I only own this story.

Kagura felt a familiar warm feeling caressing her face. It was the early morning sun crawling in from the sole window of the room. She squinted her eyes, annoyed that her sleep was interrupted. Kagura growled and burrowed under the covers to savour in the softness of the bed.

She turned on to her side and tried to go back to sleep. ”Unh...” a drowsy voice said. ”Is it morning already..?”

Kagura didn't say anything, see didn't turn around either. She bucked her butt towards the person sleeping next to her. He let out a sound at the soft impact. ”Mmh, behaving frisky first thing in the morning are we?”

Kagura let out a giggle. His hands appeared around her waist and belly. Then he pulled her to him, holding her like a teddy bear. He nuzzled her hair and the back of her neck. Kagura wasn't feeling very sleepy anymore, her senses very present as he caressed her sweetly. ”You awake?” she asked.

Sougo groaned against her skin. He was still sleepy, which was no surprise to Kagura, not after last night. He had been full of effort and Kagura couldn't complain. He planted a kiss on her nape through her hair. It tickled a bit and she wiggled in his arms. He grunted and Kagura wasn't sure was it annoyance or excitement. It was the latter one.

”Are you trying something China?” he murmured into her ear, making her shiver everywhere. ”We could wake someone up.”

Kagura glanced at Sougo with a sly smirk. ”So?” She felt almost embarrassed for saying it, almost. Kagura had gained confidence through their little affair. She wouldn't blush every time he did something, but he had ways to make it happen anyway. Her former rival, present lover had a strong hold of her emotionally, something she weirdly didn't mind at all. It felt good to have this kind of connection with him.

Sougo had to take a deep breath, it was a little shaky, telling of his growing eagerness. ”So, huh?...Well now you've really done it China,” he said in a husky voice. Sougo slipped his hands off Kagura and leaned up on his elbow. Before Kagura could react to the dislike she felt from missing his tight hold on her, Sougo made his move.

He smirked, eyes burning hot as he looked at her. Sougo flipped Kagura on her back with one hand, pressing just enough for her to gasp. ”As you wish,” he said and slowly pulled his sleeping yukata open, revealing his chest and upper abdomen. Kagura gulped and parted her lips and her legs under the covers.

Sougo moved on top of her, hovering over her for a second. Kagura watched him, feeling the anticipation building inside her as well. She grabbed his yukata and helped him partly out of it. The clothing was resting on his waist, now fully revealing his upper body. A sight Kagura could eat right up.

Sougo lowered himself to whisper into her ear. ”China, try not to wake the whole damn police force up, okay?” he said and licked her earlobe. She inhaled raspy, back arching slightly.

”Stop thinking so highly of yourself Sadist, yes,” Kagura said. Sougo huffed arrogantly, she knew where to aim.

Sougo moved closer to her face, eyes eating her up. She licked her lips to invite him to kiss her. He did no such thing, oh no. Sougo yanked the bed covers off her, seeing her wearing his spare yukata. He smirked and touched the soft fabric. ”This is on my way China.”

Kagura sucked her lower lip, watching his crimson eyes glow under the warm morning sun. Sougo moved from her face to her chest. He sat on his knees over her, both hands free to...do stuff. Sougo opened her yukata's rope, not taking the clothing off her. Kagura observed his every movement, trying to stay still.

Sougo placed both of his hands on her collarbone. He grasped the yukata's collar and pushed it slightly open. He revealed the middle of her chest and planted a kiss there. Then some more kisses. He ran his fingers over her covered breasts, teasing her nipples thought the fabric. Kagura breath got heavier and she had to close her eyes.

He trailed his kisses lower, and lower, reaching her flat stomach. His kisses drove her crazy. She hated how he teased her slowly, but at the same time she absolutely loved it. Sougo opened the yukata more as he travelled down. Then he kissed below her belly button and lifted his head up. Kagura's head was sideways, her hands were resting on her chest, fingers curled up a bit.

Without further delays, he moved his hand lower. With the back of his hand, he explored further down, all the way in between her legs. Kagura breathed loudly at the contact, though he didn't even do much...yet. (”Perfect.”) 

Sougo made a quick move; he crouched over her, hands slid under her. He lifted her half-way up. Kagura's eyes popped open in surprise. Their eyes were on the same level. ”China?” he said.

”What?” she breathed.

”Why aren't you wearing any underwear?” Sougo asked, his breathing seeming to be a little uneven as well.

”Dammit Sadist, you ripped my panties last night,” she hissed, faking a little annoyance. ”Don't you remember?”

Sougo was silent for a moment, then he smiled like a devious fox, he remembered. ”Oh right...whoopsie.”

”Huh, whoopsie my ass, you-.”

Sougo pushed her on to the bed. She thudded rather roughly on her back. Kagura was about to ”complain”, but Sougo was one step ahead of her. He kissed her lips, tongue pleading for an entrance. Kagura moaned into their kiss as their tongues touched, it still felt electrifying as it was their first kiss.

Then he broke the quick kiss, leaving her intentionally unsatisfied. Her face was flushed, lips parted and begging for more. ”Sorry China, my mouth has an urgent appointment.”

Kagura frowned. ”Huh?”

Sougo looked at her processing his words. Her eyes widened. She got the hint. He backed away from her and moved closer to her lower parts. He positioned himself between her legs. He casually hoisted her other leg over his shoulder. Kagura covered her eyes, she was still a little shy, especially if he acted so nonchalantly.

He licked his lips and looked at her. She was very sensitive from there, he knew. Sougo planted wet kisses on her inner thighs, making her shake a little. Then he went at it, giving her a slow lick. Kagura exhaled loudly. He repeated it earning him a muffled moan. 

Sougo wanted to taste her better and the only way to do that, was to make her enjoy some more. He traced his tongue on her pussy, getting her ready. Kagura's body jerked up many times, he knew what she liked. Sougo stopped for a moment, exploring her with lustful eyes. Then he kissed the spot, the spot that is the most sensitive of them all.

Kagura's back arched and she moaned a little, forgetting to muffle it. He sucked her clit and he placed his other hand on her belly to intensify the feeling of control. When he began to flick his tongue on her spot, she moaned loudly. He took in great pleasure from pleasing her. Seeing her squirm around because of him, made his need almost unbearable and his dick hard. Still, Sougo was a man who valued self-control and he wanted her to come first.

Sougo kept flicking his tongue faster. Kagura's moaning was loud, she couldn't even stay still from all the pleasure. Sougo slid his free hand under Kagura's thigh to hold her in place. ”S-s-aaah!” she whined. He gave her a well pressured lick that made her grab his hair with both hands. ”Mmh.”

Her moans almost drove Sougo crazy. He had to press his hardness against the bedding to ease the aching need. Kagura yanked his hair when something felt extremely good. She kept one hand on his flaxen hair and supported herself with the other. Kagura sat up slightly and opened her eyes. He had his eyes open as he licked her. Sougo saw as his lover's yukata was slowly slipping completely off, other perky breast already completely revealed. 

Kagura felt embarrassed as she looked at him, it felt dirty. Sougo knew, he saw from her eyes that she was sort of uncomfortable. He closed his eyes so she could watch. Looking at him down there, it turned her on in a weird way, Sougo knew that too. Kagura felt him increasing the pace again. She threw her neck back to savour in the moment. Kagura felt her orgasm getting closer. ”Nnh, mmh, don't stop...” she breathed. Sougo grinded desperately as she begged. Just a little more.

Every lick and suck felt magical, she was almost there. Her moans came out rapidly, she was gasping for air. Almost there. Kagura felt her muscles tensing up and her mind going blank. ”Ah! Aah! SOUGO!” she screamed and pressed his head against her sex. Sougo prolonged her orgasm with his skillful tongue, tasting her love to the fullest. Soft, hard flicks always did the trick for her.

Kagura's muscles began to slowly return to normal as her release started to fade and transform into a blissful feeling. She released Sougo's hair and slumped back on the bed, hot and deep breaths coming out of her mouth. Sougo gave her one last flick on her nub and her whole body jumped. It made Sougo chuckle, he knew how her body was after a climax.

Sougo dropped her leg from his shoulder and moved to lay next to her. He watched as her now bare chest was heaving slowly, eyes still shut close. Sougo stroked her belly, feeling her soft skin made his dick jump, but he was patient. He waited for her to recover.

Kagura opened her eyes and turned to look at Sougo. Her face was still pink, lips dry from all the moaning. She smiled at him. ”China, you called my name,” he said, knowing very well that Kagura would punch him. To his surprise, she didn't, she just kept smiling.

”Well good morning to you too, yes.”

Sougo chuckled at her words. ”Ne China, what's wrong?” he asked. ”Usually you cringe when I call you out for using my real name.”

Kagura hummed and moved to her side, nudging closer to Sougo. He took her in with open arms. ”Do you want me to call you by your name?” she asked.

”I want you to say my name, when you feel like it,” he said, silently cursing how lovey-dovey he had become with her.

Kagura smiled at his answer, a good answer indeed. ”Okay then,” she said and pressed her hand on his refined abs. ”I may be a little shy-aru, but...”

Sougo waited for her to continue. Kagura giggled and looked up. She leaned to kiss him and he answered with a matching passion. Suddenly his body jerked and Kagura smiled into their kiss. Her hand had found his attention sick erection. Kagura pressed it through his yukata, making his kiss become more fervorous.

Sougo grabbed her hand and made her press harder. He breathed roughly and broke their kiss. ”Shy...?” he murmured. ”You're kidding.”

”Well you didn't let me finish.” Kagura said teasingly. She removed her hand from him. ”I think...” she grasped on the yukata on his hips. ”...it's...” she disrobed him completely. ”...your turn.”

Kagura swallowed and glanced at his throbbing cock. Slightly slick from his own fluid. She took a deep breath to say what she wanted to say aloud. Kagura leaned to whisper into his ear. ”Fuck me. Okita Sougo,” she husked. Sougo's manhood jumped again, mouth gaped slightly and eyes widened from surprise. Those were the last words he expected to roll out of Kagura's mouth. It seemed that Kagura couldn't believe herself either. She burrowed her face into his chest, cheeks burning from her sudden boldness.

”What's this? Since when you've had such a dirty mouth China?” Sougo teased and chuckled at her. Kagura couldn't face him, she thought that she could handle being that straightforward. Apparently not yet. Sougo hugged her tightly, then he rolled her on her back. He crouched over her body. Kagura looked at him, he was smiling at her, seductive as ever. She felt more at ease, he made her feel more comfortable and act more confident with things (especially with bedroom stuff).

Sougo removed the yukata from her. Now they were both naked, silently admiring the other. ”China, I'll humbly grant your wish,” he said and smirked. Kagura looked at him with half-lidden eyes. Without a word, she spread her legs wide open. Sougo felt so aroused by her actions that he couldn't wait a second longer.

He lowered himself to kiss her with intensity that would be too much for some. Sougo used his hips to find the slick wetness that was Kagura. She was ready to receive him, more than ready, eager even. Both moaned as Sougo grinded his dick against her sex. The soaking warmness driving him crazy. Kagura slid her hands under his arms and placed them on his shoulder blades.

He felt her pushing her hips against him, trying to find his rhythm. Sougo continued to grind her for a moment more, making them both moan from the friction. Kagura was getting impatient, she needed him inside, immediately if not sooner. She bit his lower lip during their kiss, and he backed away a little. ”Please, I can't wait anymore. Fuck me,” she said without stuttering.

Sougo's breath hitched, that was it for him, no-more fore-play. He focused on finding the right place, her entrance. Kagura's nails gnawed into him, uncontrollable need possessing her mind. Sougo was about to thrust into her, but...

A loud banging on the door stopped them. ”Oi, Sougo!” Hijikata yelled behind the door. ”Morning meeting in 15 minutes.”

Sougo and Kagura were both death quiet, butt-naked, waiting for the vice-commander to leave the door. They had no such luck. ”Sougo! Are you awake!” Hijikata asked and loudly barged into the room.

The vice-commander's eyes almost bursted into flames at the sight. Sougo threw the covers over Kagura to protect her modesty. He grabbed his yukata from the floor and hastily put it on. Kagura dived deep under the covers, looking for a time-machine.

”Now what the hell is this! You snuk her in again?” Hijikata roared. Sougo's face wasn't as deadpan as usually, he was extremely pissed at Hijikata. ”Sougo, you've got exactly 14 minutes to get dressed, get her out and come to the meeting hall. Got it?!”

With that Hijikata made his leave. Sougo slammed his door shut. They have gotten caught in the Shinsengumi quarters before, but not like that. Sougo huffed and yanked his closet door open. Kagura peeked from under the covers. ”Is Mayora gone?”

Sougo glanced at Kagura and nodded silently. She got up and wrapped the blanket around her to cover herself. Kagura skipped lightly behind Sougo and wrapped her arms around his waist. He stopped throwing clothes from the closet and stood still. ”Calm down chihuahua.”

Sougo held her hands and pulled Kagura closer for her to hug him tighter. ”You should go, so Mayora won't assign you to cleaning duty.”

”Nah, I'm too angry to go,” he said.

”Just go, I'll come back later...we can continue later.”

Sougo held her hands tighter, he wasn't very good at letting go, especially if it wasn't his choice. Then it came to him. A plan like no other. ”China, you're not going anywhere. I have an idea how to get back at Hijikata-san.”

Sougo turned around to face her. He had a mischievous look on his face. Kagura cocked an eyebrow. ”Hmm?”

”How do you feel about cosplay?” Sougo asked and went to his closet. He threw one of his Shinsengumi jackets to her.

”I don't know what you're planning Sadist, but I'm in-aru.”

*  
*

Hijikata was staring at the clock. Then he stared at the empty spot of the first division captain. One minute left, he thought. Everyone else were at their seats, waiting for the meeting to begin. Then he...no...they entered the hall. A tall man and a shorter vermillion-haired man dressed in Shinsengumi uniforms.

Hijikata stood up gritting his teeth. ”What are you two doing? Sougo?”

”I am the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi, Hijibaka Toushiro,” Sougo announced.

”I too am the vice-Mayora of the Shinsengumi-aru. Bow down to me!” Kagura announced.

Hijikata stared at the straight-faced duo, apparently pretending to be him. ”Oi, oi! Stop this nonsense at this second! Are you cosplaying me or something?”

Both Sougo and Kagura shook their heads no. ”We are you!” they said in unison.

Hijikata sat back down, rubbing his temples. Before he could do or say anything else, Hijibaka and vice-Mayora sat next to him, one on each side. Other officers started whispering all over the meeting hall. Hijikata wasn't called demonic for nothing; ”You both will have to commit seppuku if you don't stop doing this mockery,” he said quietly for his cosplayers.

Kagura sprang up. ”Seppuku for all-aru!”

Sougo sprang up as well. ”My word is the law!”

Hijikata sprang up immediately. ”No it's not!”

All the Shinsengumi officers in the room looked confused. Yamazaki got up from his feet humbly. ”Uh, what do you mean vice-commander?” he asked. The Hijikatas turned to look at him. Yamazaki started to stutter from fear, one wrong word and Hijikata would ban badminton. ”I-I mean, can you be more specific? Is your word the law or not?”

”No!” ”Yes!” ”Food please!” were the answers he got.

Hijikata knew he couldn't win this battle against the sadistic duo. ”You're all dismissed! Go to your regular patrols!” Hijikata ordered.

”And buy some sukonbu,” vice-Mayora ordered. Hijibaka bit his cheek to hide his smile.

Hijikata stormed off the hall through the back door. The two other Hijikatas followed right after him. Sougo didn't want the torment to end just yet and Kagura was fully committed to play her part. ”Sougo! I'm serious, if you don't stop following me, I'll tell Kondo-san about your problematic behaviour.”

The trio entered a small roofless indoor garden. Sougo stopped and yanked Kagura's jacket sleeve. ”Fine,” he said to his superior and the cosplayers let Hijikata go...for a second. Kagura turned to look at Sougo, he had a twinkle in his eye. She knew how pumped up he got after successfully tormenting Hijikata.

Sougo pulled Kagura into a kiss in middle of the garden. It would have been pretty romantic at night with a star filled sky, just the two of them. But no, that wasn't the case. It was forenoon and the sun was shining brightly. Both Sougo and Kagura were wearing his uniforms and Kagura looked pretty ridiculous with the over-sized jacket. Her hair was tucked into a tight bun, a lazy effort to hide her femininity. Luckily the big jacket hid her breast even a little bit.

And they most certainly weren't alone. Officers walked through the garden, few were even hanging out there. Every single person that saw them were so blinded by the clothes that they didn't recognize the Yorozuya girl. Two officers walked past the cosplayers and they had a small conversation about them.

”Huh? Isn't that captain Okita?”

”I think he is.” 

”I knew women aren't allowed here, but I didn't know that was allowed either...”

”Yeah, I didn't know either. But who's the lucky guy he's kissing?”

”I don't kn-WHAT?”

Kagura pulled away from his kiss and giggled quietly. ”I see you have admirers Sadist,” she said.

Sougo stuck out his tongue to her. ”I'm just that irresistable.”

”I'll beat up anyone who would try to touch you, uh-huh.”

Sougo enjoyed her jealous side, it was one way to express her feeling for him. ”I know you would, but now we have something more important to do, come,” he said and pointed to the direction Hijikata had gone. ”We have a meeting to crash.”

*  
*

Hijikata and two other men were sitting in a conference room. The two men were some important politicians or business men, it didn't really matter, important men nevertheless. ”So gentlemen, we are here to-” Hijikata began.

Hijikata's speech was cut short by someone kicking the door in. It was Hijibaka and vice-Mayora. Hijikata's eyes widened from anger. ”Who are these people Hijikata-kun?” one of the men asked.

”Hijibaka Toshi, yo!”

”Mayo-aru!”

”No, no, these two aren't supposed to here, please forget them,” Hijikata said and got up to force the two to leave.

”We are vice-commanders too!” they said in unison again. Hijikata almost grabbed his katana in his fury.

”Well then please join us,” the other important man said. ”We were told that we had a meeting with the vice-commander.”

The real vice-commander turned to face the men and forced a painful smile on his face. ”Certainly gentlemen.” Sougo and Kagura exchanged fist pumps of succession.

The meeting obviously went to hell. Sougo and Kagura took care of that, with pride. Nothing important was discussed as the meeting was all about one of the Hijikata's confessing something embarrassing or fighting each other.

”I'm afraid of ghosts-aru.”

”Shut up!”

”I'm a drug addict.”

”Mayonnaise isn't a drug Sougo!”

”I'm also afraid of the dentist, just like Gin-chan!”

”SHUT UP!”

”Who is this Gin-chan?”

”Maybe it's his kid?”

The most amazing idea to get the two old important men to freak out popped in Kagura's head. She leaned back to look at Sougo, who was sitting on other side of Hijikata again. The real vice-commander was desperately trying explain the bizarre situation to the men. Sougo noticed Kagura's piecing gaze. ”What?” he mouthed.

Kagura smirked at him and flicked her eyebrows a couple of times. Then she launched her assault. The two men gasped as the vermillion-haired vice-commander jumped on the brown-haired one and began to shamelessly kiss him. Sougo answered to her kiss and let her weight push him on the floor. Hijikata almost choked on his own spit as Sougo's hands roamed to Kagura's butt. There was no explaining this to anyone. Hijikata could try all he wanted, but no-one would believe him.

The two men left the compound after the fiasco that was the meeting. Then Hijikata exploded. Sougo and Kagura were both kneeling in front of him, faking some shame to calm Hijikata down. ”...you guys! How can you be so damned stupid! This time it's really seppuku for you Sougo! And maybe even for you Kagura!” he ranted.

Hijikata lifted Sougo up from his collar. ”Listen to me! You two take these uniforms to the laundry, Kagura goes home and you'll clean all the bathrooms, alone! Got it!” he shouted.

”Okay, okay,” Sougo said calmly with an expressionless face. Kagura held in her laughter, she didn't want any more trouble for Sougo. Hijikata let go of Sougo and pointed the direction of the laundry facility for the two pranksters.

Sougo and Kagura kept their cool all the way to the laundry. After they got in to the room, both bursted into laughter with no end. It had been a perfect night, followed by an almost perfect morning, followed by a perfect forenoon.

”You were perfect China,” he said.

Kagura freed her bun and flicked her long locks ”I know, yes!” she said and slipped into a small storage room in the laundry space. Kagura began to undress his uniform off her. It smelled like him and she was sure that his scent was all over her by now. The tought made her giddy.

Sougo kept watch behind the door. It appeared that no-one else was at the laundry room, only them, alone. ”Uh, Sadist,” she called from the storage.

”Mmm?”

Kagura pushed the door open, wearing nothing but his jacket. He swallowed as his eyes traced every inch of her flawless legs. Sougo bit his lips and inhaled deeply.

”M-my clothes are in your room...”

Sougo nodded, eyes focusing on her shy posture. ”Do you have anything...under there?”

”No...”

He kept looking at her with a gaze of a hunter. She knew that look. ”Oh,” he said and turned his back to her. Kagura watched as he walked to the door and turned to face her. ”Take it off.”

Kagura squeezed the jacket even tighter around her. ”No! Someone might-” *CLICK* Sougo locked the door. He walked back to her and Kagura's heart began to race faster. Nothing and no-one could disturb them now. He traced his fingers on her cheek. She felt him sliding his thumb down her cheek to her lips, lingering on her lower lip.

Kagura kissed his finger out of instinct, he smiled at her. ”Take it off,” he softly repeated. Slowly, the blue clothing dropped on to the floor. Sougo guided her to one of the washing machines. He bent her over it and kissed her neck with a tantalizing pressure. His pent-up satisfaction made him eager than ever before and Kagura took full of advantage of it.


End file.
